Firefly Wishes
by DBZVegeta
Summary: [WIP] Lost in the desert, found again, but who am I. Who was that dead man in the desert, was it Miroku? InuKag CHAPTER 11 Available.
1. Desert of Despair

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part or characters of Inu- yasha with the exception of this fanfiction.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Firefly Wishes  
  
By DBZ Vegeta  
  
Chapter 1 - Desert of Despair  
  
Heat, pain and blinding light burned through my skin and eyelids. And the taste of bitter salt filled my mouth. These sensations filled me, rooting through my consciousness while that part of mind which could think returned to me. Among the tumble of images filling my mind, I could grasp only one, that of a dark hair girl. She seemed to float on the edge of my consciousness. But she had no meaning to me and the flashes of her ebbed away into blackness again.  
  
I became away of my surroundings, of the incredible heat, but under my finders as I moved them weakly, pressed against my face, and scattered across my hair and eyes was a offensive grit that somehow was familiar. Sanity was returning to me, it had to be sand. I was lying on the ground somewhere that was covered in sand. I lifted my head and tried to spit out the sand in my mouth, but my tongue was too dry. With my left hand I brushed the sand from my mouth and then my eyes, opening them. I groaned, covering them against the harsh sunlight that glared fiercely down and tried to sit up. My eyes finally adjusted enough that I could lower my hand from my face. I didn't know where I was.  
  
A thin line of clouds stood out against the pale blue sky, doing little to block the light and heat beating down onto a savage desert that stretched as far as I could see. Waves of heat radiated across the sand, looking like shimmering light dancing across the ocean. But this ocean was of sand, not water. As I turned my head to look around, pain smashed through my body. A lump on my head and behind my right ear was throbbing when I touched it. Drawing my fingers back, I found that they were covered with blood. My neck and shoulders where so stiff, I began to wonder at how long I had been lying in this desert.  
  
Looking around the broad region of sand, nothing seemed to stand out. Well, almost nothing. In the flat, featureless desert, two things caught my attention. One was nearby. A few yards away from me lay a body, its face turned away from mine. The other was a distant hint of green and blue that seem to rise up out to the horizon to meet the clouds. I knew that I had to go in that direction. A sudden overwhelming need came over me, I had to go there.  
  
I clumsily climbed to my feet, and I was instantly aware of the aches and pains shooting throughout my body. My clothing that had been crumpled against my body fell away and sand showered around me. I became aware of a lessening of the heat, and it became almost bearable. A weight dragged from my right hand, I looked down and found a sword. The sword was a tattered and ragged thing, the blade dull and chipped in places. Going to throw it down, I found that I could not. It seemed to speak to me and I could not release it. Looking down at my waist I found a sheath, obviously this was my sword. Sighing heavily I sheathed the sword and looked around again. My gaze came across the other body lying nearby. Stumbling heavily I fell to my knees next to him. I hadn't the faintest notion of who he was, or if he was even still alive.  
  
He wasn't. The stiffness of the corpse as I rolled him over let me know that he had been dead for a long time. It was a man, dressed in black robes. A hole in the center of his chest, caked with dried blood, was the obvious reason for his death. I strange feeling overcame me, as if I should know who this person was. Standing up quickly I turned to leave, tripping over a staff lying next to the body. Bending down carefully, I picked it up, its rings jingling merrily at the movement. Looking back down at the body, I knew that I could not leave the staff behind, I had to take it with me. I wished I could bury him, but suddenly lightheadedness overcame me and I had to lean heavily on the staff to stay upright. I had to go. I had to find water.  
  
For what seemed an endless time I stumbled across the desert. My feet slipping in the sand, threatening to send me to my knees. I had to keep moving. The only thing real in this world of never-ending sand was the haze of green and blue, always ahead of me but never seeming to become nearer. I kept walking, one foot in front of the other, struggling to keep on my feet, leaning heavily on the borrowed staff. I forced myself across the desert. Walking, staggering, falling, struggling to my feet again. Walking, staggering, falling, struggling to my feet again. The cycle continued over and over again. My mind wandered, my only conscious thought was the green and blue haze in the distance and occasionally of the black haired girl that had first popped into my mind.  
  
Walking, staggering, falling, struggling to my feet....I collapsed back into the sand and my mind slipped away from me.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic, so please let me know what you think and review. 


	2. Of Water and Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part or characters of Inu- yasha with the exception of this fanfiction. Author's Notes: Sorry if Inuyasha seems a little OOC, but remember he got bonked on the head pretty hard, so it seems that his brains are a little scrambled.  
  
  
  
Firefly Wishes  
  
By DBZ Vegeta  
  
Chapter 2 - Of Water and Memories  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Water!  
  
It was dripping onto my lips and I licked at it greedily. More drops fell, and I greedily licked again. Reaching out I tried to capture the water. The dripping was too slow; I wanted a drink of water  
  
"Not too much" said a voice. "You need to take it slowly, so you don't make your self any sicker."  
  
The voice was a woman's, sweet and familiar. I was fully awake now, but I didn't open my eyes. I wanted to hear the voice again before seeing her.  
  
"Is he going to be all right, Kagome" came another woman's voice, it also seemed familiar, low and husky. ~ Kagome ~ I thought. ~ Why was that name familiar. ~  
  
"Yes, he will be. His demon system will heal him soon. He is just very dehydrated. Umm, I mean he has been without water too long." said the sweet voice again, concerning rippling through the words.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore I had to see who this woman was. I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly against the bright light over head. My eyesight was fuzzy, as if it hadn't been used in a long, long time. Slowly, the room came into focus. I was lying on a soft red blanket that reached around my body covering me up to my waist. My chest was bare and covered in several places by bandages.  
  
There were three other people in the room with me. A small kitsune youkai and two dark haired girls. One had dark brown eyes and the other. . . .her eyes; they reminded me of the ocean as the twilight sun began to sparkle of the dark black-blue waves. I felt like I could drown in those eyes, so familiar, an angel this Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, your awake." she said a bright smile crossing her lovely face. I tried to sit up to be closer to this angel. I was afraid that I was dreaming again, that I was still in the desert.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked, "How did I get here." my voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Inuyasha," said the brown eyed woman, "we found you wandering in the forest not far from the Kapirals Desert." concern tightening her features. "You and Miroku had left for the Shrine at Hiroshi a month ago. You both were supposed to return in less than two weeks. When you were late we became worried and started looking for you." she said. "Do you know where Miroku is? When we found you, you had his staff." her voice was slightly panicked.  
  
I stared up at her, confused, ~ Who was Miroku? ~ I thought.  
  
"Sango, he needs to rest. We can ask him questions about what happened later," said Kagome as she placed a calming hand of the shoulder of the other woman. Turning she smiled back down at me again before reaching over and picking up a small bowl of water, which she held it to my lips. "Here drink this. Slowly." she chided as I eagerly tried to down the water quickly.  
  
The water was wonderful, the most delicious thing I had tasted in so long. I looked down at the now empty bowl and back at her.  
  
"You can have more later. This is enough for now," she said seeing my gaze. "Lie back now and rest. You will be back to normal soon."  
  
"I. . . .I. . . ." I tried to speak again, my voice sounding harsh and grating to my ears.  
  
"Shhh. . . ." she said, placing a finger against my lips. "Rest now, we can talk later."  
  
Resignedly, I lay back down and watched her as she gathered bowls and cloths from next to my bed. My eyes followed her as I became more and more tired, unable to stay awake, I finally succumb and let the darkness envelop me.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
The dream came fast and fierce, sweeping through my mind like flames across dried wood. I was watching a group of people, five in all. Three I recognized immediately as the two girls, Sango and Kagome, who I had met when I awoke in the hut. The small kitsune youkai was there also, perched upon the shoulder of the girl called Kagome. The other two were men, one dressed in the dark robes of a monk, who was sitting next to Sango. The other man, a half demon dressed in a red hakori sat alone in a tree near the group.  
  
It was evening and they were sitting around a fire in the deep woods, talking and laughing, all except the hanyou. He was staring off into the night as if didn't belong to the laughing group below. I felt mournful for the man in the tree; it seemed that he was an outcast within this group, not accepted by anyone.  
  
I watched as the seen unfolded before me.  
  
~~ Dreamscape ~~  
  
"Oh, I can't believe you asked that Miroku, and to the lord's wife of all people. Do you always ask every woman you meet to have your child?" laughed Kagome as she watched Miroku get up and kneel down in front of her, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Kagome, would you bear my child." he said seriously, a hint of laughter in his eye. Shippo fell off her shoulder, eyes rolling with laughter.  
  
"Pervert" she yelled, smacking him across the head, laughing as she did. He had a tendency to do this about once a month. She continued chuckling as she watched him limp back over and sit down next to Sango.  
  
"Miroku, you idiot. When are you going to learn that you are not God's gift to women and stop being a pervert." smirked Sango as slapped him again hard, his hand had been creeping down to her butt, again.  
  
Both Kagome and Sango laughed harder as Miroku rolled back onto the ground clutching his poor abused head. Moaning that he hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, how about getting down here and helping me out." he groaned out still clutching his aching head.  
  
"Feh, don't bother me. You brought it on yourself." growled the half- demon sitting in the tree, trying to ignore the howling women. ~ That was me, I was stunned. That's right, they called me Inuyasha. Funny I didn't recognize myself. ~  
  
"Oh, it's just too funny." gasped Kagome. Still chuckling, she slowly stood up and brushed off the seat of her skirt. Walking over to her pack, she pulled out a set of clean clothes, a small bag and a towel. "I'm going to take a bath in the hot spring. Sango, could you keep an eye on our local pervert and ensure that he doesn't follow me to take a peek."  
  
"Sure, Kagome. But I think it is going to be awhile before he is going to be able to see straight anyway." Sango said. "But, I don't think you should go alone. There have been too many youkais' around lately. At least take Inuyasha with you, you can always "sit" him if he misbehaves."  
  
"No, I will be fine on my own. It isn't very far and if I need help I can always yell." she said as she disappeared into the trees.  
  
~ I was watching the reactions of my dream self. He seemed to be ignoring everyone, but I could see his eyes following Kagome's every move. What did this girl mean to me? Turning back to the group I surveyed the fellow they called Miroku. He was the one that Sango had been asking about. I looked at his face trying to remember where I had seen him before.~  
  
Suddenly from the forest came a loud frighten scream. "Inuyashaaaaaaaa..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Startled, I bolted up right in the bed, the covers falling to my waist. I clutched my head as I moaned painfully from the sound ringing through my mind. Her voice seemed to echo from every recess of my skull. Looking around I saw that it was late evening and everyone else was asleep, I hadn't awakened the others with my outburst.  
  
Feeling a warmth nearby, I looked over to find Kagome curled up on a blanket next to my bed. The terror lingering in my mind made me anxious to check to see if she was alright. Lying back down beside her, I carefully reached out a hand to move the hair that had fallen across her face, blocking my view of her. I drew back startled as I saw the wet path of tears on her checks. She had darkened patches beneath each eye, as if she hadn't slept in a long time. Something drew me to her as I reached out to dry the tears from her face. I knew that I didn't like to see this woman cry. I watched as my fingers caressed her check and she smiled softly, in her sleep, as she snuggled into my touch.  
  
A feeling came over me, something I don't remember ever feeling, a sense of peace. Just being near this woman, put me at ease. I reached over and pulled her closer to me, placing her head on my shoulder, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her hair as I closed my eyes. Holding her close, I pondered my dream and suddenly remembered the last part about Miroku and Sango's questions earlier. Drifting to back to sleep as I pondered this mystery, who was he?  
  
Dressed in dark monks' robes . . .the dead man . . .was that him? Trying to remember the face of the man in the desert. Was it Miroku or was it someone else? Something didn't ring right here . . . darkness overcame me as I tried to remember what had happened.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Author's Notes: This is end of chapter 2. Is Miroku dead, we won't know until Inuyasha gets his memories back. Just to let you know I do not have a definite plot for this fic (yet), I am just writing it on the fly adding what seems appropriate. Any suggestions are appreciated (you can email me - see my description page). Please read and review, all comments welcome. 


	3. Is Miroku Dead?

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part or characters of Inu- yasha with the exception of this fanfiction.  
  
  
  
Firefly Wishes  
  
By DBZ Vegeta  
  
Chapter 3 - Is Miroku Dead?  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Other than the blinding headaches and a nagging blankness in my mind, I was feeling better. Kagome had made me stay down for three whole days, and even then I think she put something in my water, as I seemed to be asleep more than awake. Since that first night after I had awoken, I had made Kagome sleep also. I couldn't let her get sick, just because she was taking care of me. She had readily agreed to rest more during the day when I was awake.  
  
On the other hand, Sango looked horrible. Since I couldn't seem to remember what had happen to Miroku and I, she had drifted into a nearly catatonic state. Sitting on the other side of the room across from me, desperately clutching the staff that I had brought back from the desert. I didn't want to tell her the bits and pieces that I did remember, especially about the dead man. I still had not figured out who it was. Was it Miroku? I was just unsure, something about the whole thing smelled bad. Why had the man and I been left in the desert in the first place and who had injured me and killed him? My head just hurt trying to think about it.  
  
"Inuyasha." came her voice. I turned and looked down at Kagome where she had been lying next to me, napping.  
  
"You shouldn't try to force your memories to return. They will return when they are needed." she said as she slid up into a sitting position, concern written across her face.  
  
"They're needed now." I said softly, as I turned my eyes away from her to focus on the grieving Sango.  
  
She looked over at Sango, a sad smile creeping across her face. "She doesn't want to believe that he may be dead. She never got to tell him how she felt." Kagome bit back a small sob, turning back and leaning her head against my chest. I reached up and gently cradled her as she cried.  
  
"Neither do I, I just wish I could remember what happen and who that man was." I said, trying to comfort her, stroking her hair gently back from her wet face.  
  
"What man?" she said bolting upright in my arms. She stared up into my eyes searching for the answer to the bit of information that I had let slip accidentally. "You remember something, don't you. Was it about Miroku?"  
  
At the sound of his name, Sango's head listlessly came up and faced theirs, her eyes showing some sign of life. "Mi . . .ro . . . ku?" she said her voice rusty from disuse. I tried to look away from them both, unable, unwilling to divulge the memory that was still half-formed in my mind.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said, gently shaking my shoulder, trying to get my attention. When that didn't work she tried to force my face back around to hers, unsuccessfully.  
  
"Inuyasha, look at me, please. What man?"  
  
I wasn't going to look at her. I knew that if I looked into her eyes I would have to tell her what I knew, and I was still unsure about it. I heard a rustling noise and then the next thing I knew I was laying flat on the ground with Sango landing hard on my chest, her eyes fierce, fire dancing in the dark depths. It was the most movement I had seen from her in three days.  
  
"What man?" she growled, moving her face closer down to mine, baring her teeth, fury sounding in each word dripping from her lips.  
  
"I . . . I. . . ."  
  
"TELL ME!" she screamed bringing her fist down hard against the floor next to my head. Tears were beginning to roll down her face, dripping onto my chest. "Tell me" she said again in a nearly defeated whisper, her head coming down to rest upon my chest, her cries building into great racking sobs.  
  
I sat up carefully, cradling the weeping Sango in my arms. I want to tell her that everything was all right and that Miroku was alive. But I was unsure. Looking up over her head I met Kagome's eyes as she slide closer to us and wrapped her arms about Sango and me, adding her support to the weeping Sango.  
  
"I . . . Uh . . .There was a man, in the desert, next to me when I woke up." I said quietly, scared that I would hurt them more with what I was about to tell them. I felt Sango's weeping slow, as she heard what I said. She didn't move from her position against my chest. But I could tell that she was listening to what I was saying.  
  
"Umm, a dead man. He was dress in monk's robes. I found the staff next to him." I could feel Sango tensing at my words, the pain already beginning to build. I hurried on quickly, "But, I don't think it was Miroku. At least, I don't think it was him, I didn't recognize the man." I didn't add that I still couldn't remember much about my past, as it was.  
  
I began to tense as I felt her moving back away from my chest. I looked away as she tried to search my eyes, to see it I had told her the truth. Grasping my chin in her firm grip, I let her drag my face back around and I reluctantly looked down into her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't think that it was Miroku?" she asked. I could see the hope that was kindled deep in her eyes.  
  
Sighing heavily, I looked down away from her hopeful gaze, "As sure as I can remember. But my memory is still jagged. I can only see flashes of events, like a shattered cup, trying to piece itself back together." Turning back to her I released her and shifted away from them both. Silence penetrated the room hanging like an ominous cloud looming on the horizon.  
  
Suddenly a shuffling and a jingling noise echoed through the still air. "All right then, we'll go there." Sango said firmly. I whipped my head upward to see Sango dressed in her youkai exterminator outfit and her weapon swung over her back. In her right hand was the staff that I had taken from the dead man in the desert.  
  
"But Sango, it has been a week since we found Inuyasha. What guarantees do we have of finding the body and then even identifying it after being exposed for so long." Kagome asked, her face slightly sickens at the thought of finding Miroku's decaying body.  
  
"I don't care. I will know if it is him, no matter what we find." Sango said resolutely. "If you won't come with me, I will go by myself."  
  
"We'll go, right Inuyasha." Kagome said as she turned back towards me. "At least we sent Shippo back with Kirara to Kaede, and we don't have to worry about him." turning away from me as she bent to gather her supplies and stuff them into her overlarge backpack.  
  
I looked at both women, afraid that what we would find would destroy one and seriously sadden the other. But I knew that I could not let them go alone. We all had to face this trial together and determine if this man was our friend or someone else. And why someone would want us dead.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Author's Notes: Oh, man.am I sorry for the cliff hanger, but it was the best place to stop. What will Inuyasha and the others' find in the desert? Will they find Miroku, and will they find out who is trying to kill Inuyasha? Only fate and time will tell. Your inputs and reviews are welcome. Burn me baby, if you want, I don't mind.. 


	4. Dead Man in the Desert

Author's Note: Dun Dun Duuunnnn. The time has come, time to discover if it truly is Miroku or is it someone else. What will our intrepid band of friends do when they find the body? Hold onto your knickers, you never know what is going to happen....ha ha ha haaaaaaaaa.  
  
P.S. I also want to thank those individuals that have taken the time to leave reviews for this story. I really appreciate your comments and will endeavor to keep this story going.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part or characters of Inuyasha with the exception of this fanfiction.  
  
  
  
Firefly Wishes  
  
By DBZ Vegeta  
  
Chapter 4 - Dead Man in the Desert  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
The air felt superheated. The sand, so fine, that particles floated restlessly on the air with every step we took. We had to wrap our faces to keep from inhaling the salty grit. There was no turning back, Sango was determined to find the body and see if it was Miroku. Nothing I could say would dissuade her from this task. We had to adopt a pattern for traveling or we would never make it back alive. We would travel for three hours and then rest for one and travel again for three hours, not stopping even when night fell across the land. Even with this schedule it took us most of two full days to get near to the location where I had left the body.  
  
It was late afternoon on the second day, the sand shifting beneath my feet as I could see the pitiful mound of clothes in the distance, I knew at the rate we were traveling we would be there in about 15 minutes. Halting, I turned back to the two women trudging wearily behind me. Kagome, her back bent from fatigue, was watching her feet carefully as she placed them gingerly against the shifting sand, trying to keep her balance. Sango, on the other hand, ploughed on determinedly not looking down, staring straight ahead towards the distance. She caught up and almost passed me, but I put out a hand and stopped her, as I had to do every time we needed to take a break. She would have continued on if I hadn't forced her to stop.  
  
"Sango, Kagome, its time to stop and rest." I said, my hand on Sango's shoulder. I spun her around to face me as I waited for Kagome to draw near. I didn't want her to catch a glimpse of the corpse up ahead. When Kagome stopped, I motioned for her to get the gear out to setup camp. Forcing Sango down onto the blanket that Kagome quickly spread out, I helped erect the two small shelters that we had devised to give us some minute protection from the scorching sun.  
  
Wiping a hand across my sweaty brow, I glanced over to see Sango already asleep, fatigue and stress catching up to her quickly. Motioning to Kagome, I lead her a short distance away from Sango, so that she would not overhear our conversation.  
  
"Kagome, we're here." I said, in a low voice. I watched as her head popped up and quickly scanned the area around them.  
  
"Where is he? I don't see him." she said, a slight tremor to her voice, as if her worst fears where about to become true.  
  
"The body is just up ahead, I can see it from here. It would take us about 15 minutes to get there, but I wanted Sango to be rested and you to be prepared before we got there." I also didn't mention that I needed to be prepared, just in case it was truly Miroku. More and more of my memories had been returning and I realized that even though he was a pervert, Miroku had become one of my friends, my family. If it was him, it would be like losing a piece of my heart and I didn't want to frighten the girls but becoming too upset and going youkai on them when I got angry. I needed to be prepared and calm, and then maybe I could find out who did this and be able to avenge his death. ~ Man, I am getting ahead of myself. It may not even be Miroku. I just need to wait and see. ~ I thought to myself.  
  
Kagome had been watching silently as the emotions had run the gamut across my face. Reaching out she placed her soft hand against my check, drawing my attention back again to her.  
  
"Inuyasha, you need to rest also. Please don't worry, whatever we find, we will all will deal with it together." she said as she slipped her arm about my waist and rested her head on my chest. I instinctively gathered her close to me and buried my face in her soft hair, inhaling the sweet fragrance that was tinged slightly with the smell of salt and sweat. Turning slightly I slowly guided her back to the unoccupied shelter and helped her down to the blanket.  
  
"Don't go." she called as I turned away from her. "Please stay with me. You haven't stopped since we entered the desert. It won't do Sango or I any good it you keel over from exhaustion. You still need rest from your previous ordeal." her soft eyes begging me to listen to her for once.  
  
Looking down, I knew that I could not deny her request. Tiredly I sat down close to her under the tarp. She smiled and patted her leg, indicating that I lie down and use her lap as a pillow. Unable to refuse, I laid down, smiling softly to myself as I felt her hand begin to rhythmically stroke my long hair. Her touch provided such a calming effect on my tortured soul, that it was not long after I laid down that I fell fast asleep, under the watchful gaze of the women that I knew I loved above all else.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
A soft cold breeze played over her skin, a relief from the oppressive heat that had encompassed her during the day. Shivering slightly, she snuggled closer to the comfortable warmth of the body next to her. Sighing lightly, she knew that she was not going to be able to go back to sleep again. Slowly sitting up so not to disturb Inuyasha, she looked down at the sleeping hanyou, who had his head still cradled in her lap. He looked so peaceful, so handsome. Reaching out a hand, she brushed back the beautiful silver hair that had fallen over his face during their sleep. His eyes lazily opened the gold of them gleaming in the moonlight pouring down over them.  
  
"Hello, sleepyhead." she said, smiling down at him. "Did you rest well?"  
  
"I always rest well when you are near." I said as I reached a clawed hand up to gently stroke her check.  
  
"We should probably wait until morning before we investigate the body. I only hope that Sango will be willing to wait that long." she said reaching up to cover the hand on her check, bringing it to her lips so she could caress his palm gently with them. His slight gasp was music to her ears. She had wanted for so long to touch him this way, but he always seemed so unapproachable, untouchable to her. As if he wanted to keep her at arms length from him, not showing his feelings. Maybe this knock on the head was a blessing in disguise, if it allowed her to get closer to the man that she loved so much. She just hoped that when his memories came back completely that he would stay the way he was now, caring and open with his feelings.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" I said as I watched several confusing emotions race across her face.  
  
"Huh, oh nothing. I'm just tired, I guess." she said, smiling lightly down at his confused expression. "I just woke up because of the breeze." she shivered again slightly as the cold wind stirred under the tarp, making it rattle slightly.  
  
I felt her shiver as the cold wind blew through the tent. Sitting up, I took my hakori off and covered her shoulders with the shirt. Her hands came up immediately to mine as I dropped the cloth across her, smiling up at me. "Thank you." she said, her eyes caught mine, the moonlight reflecting in those dark pools, making me feel as if I was drowning in their depths.  
  
His soft cream colored undershirt seemed to glow around him as she stretched out her hand and softly caressed his check. His silver hair lightly stirring in the breeze, a single lock fell over his shoulder, brushing her hand lightly. I reached out and gathered her close to me, our faces only inches apart.  
  
"Inuyasha" "Kagome" our voices echoed together as we spoke at the same time. I focused on her lips; unable to stop myself as I leaned forward and softly brushed hers with mine. Her soft gasp was intoxicating to my ears and I slowly deepened the kiss, enjoying her response to me as her arms curled up around my neck.  
  
The kiss seemed to go on forever, softly whispering back and forth across time and space, until I finally had to lift my head to gasp for air. Looking down I saw that she also was breathing heavily. "Inuyasha." she said as she leaned forward in my embrace, her head over my shoulder. "I love you" she sighed lightly into my hair.  
  
My heart felt as if it leapt in my chest, skipping several beats before speeding up to race furiously within me. My mind became clouded and I could not think. This wonderful woman had just said the most wondrous words that I had never dreamed of hearing from her. I clasped her tighter to my body, burying my face into her neck and hair.  
  
"Kagome, I. . . I . ." I stuttered, trying to get the words out from within my heart. I felt her stiffen suddenly in my arms. Leaning back I looked down into her startled face.  
  
"Inuyasha." she said, anxiety coloring her words, worry spread across her face. "Sango's gone."  
  
"What?" I said as I whipped my head around to the other tent behind us to discover that Kagome was correct. Sango was no longer lying under the tent we had erected over her earlier this evening. She had disappeared.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
With the darkness covering the land, it was nearly impossible to find any sign of Sango's departure. I found tracks leading away from the tent, in the direction of the corpse, but even the slight moonlight illuminating the desert and my good eyesight, I still could not see her near the body. I could see the ragged heap of clothing, but still no sign of Sango anywhere. We would have to wait until daylight to investigate her disappearance.  
  
Turning back to the tents, I sank down to the ground next to the shaking Kagome, I encircled her shoulders with my arms and pulled her into my lap, cradling her. "We'll find her, I promise." I whispered comfortingly into her ear, rocking her back and forth as she began to cry against my shoulder.  
  
"But, why. . ." she stuttered between sobs. "First Miroku disappears and could be dead and now Sango. What it going on, Inuyasha? Who would want to do this?"  
  
"Shhh, my love. We'll find out tomorrow if that is Miroku and then we will find Sango." I lightly caressed her hair and back trying to calm her sobbing. I held her close as her sobbing slowed and she fell deeply asleep in my arms. I knew that no matter what happened tomorrow, I was not going to let anything else happen to them. No one was going to take her away from him, if he could help it. Staring off into the darkness, I waited for the night to end and the new day to arise.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Kagome lagged behind Inuyasha as the pile of clothing containing the body of the dead man became closer. She didn't want to look at it and find that it was Miroku, but she knew that she had to. She was the only one that could identify him, at least until Inuyasha's memories returned. She watched as he stopped next to the body and halted, afraid of going closer. She had seen death before in their travels together, but this was different. This could be one of her close friends now, not some demon or impartial stranger. Steeling herself, she set her shoulders back and strode forward to gaze down at the desiccated corpse. Gasping, she fell to her knees next to the body.  
  
The dark robes where exactly like the ones that Miroku always wore. The face was unidentifiable, due to the exposure to the sun and elements, the skin had withered and dried over the bones and some unknown animal or insect had feasted upon the softer tissue of the eyes and mouth, the dark sockets gaping blankly towards the sky. The dark hair was disarrayed and tangled, sand had covered a majority of the body, leaving only the torso, head and right arm exposed to the light. She felt tears sliding down her face as she gazed down at the dead man.  
  
I knelt behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is it him?" I asked softly.  
  
"I am not sure, it is hard to tell." she motioned to the figure in front of her. "I could be, he had the same robes, the same dark hair, the same. . ." she stopped looking pointedly down at the right hand of the man.  
  
"Inuyasha." she excitedly squealed. My ears flattened at the sharp sound. "It's not him!"  
  
I watched as she jumped up and bounced excitedly around in a circle, before jumping into my arms. I looked down at her happy face. "What, it isn't Miroku?" I said puzzled. "How do you know, you just said you weren't sure."  
  
"But I am, look." she pointed to the right hand of the corpse.  
  
"And I am looking for what." I said annoyed, she had forgotten that I couldn't remember much about Miroku.  
  
"His right hand. He doesn't have a glove or the rosary beads to seal the Air Void. It isn't Miroku!" she gestured toward the naked hand lying in the sand. "That means he has to be alive."  
  
"Yesssss, heeee isss alivvvvve" came a hissing voice from the sand near them. I snagged Kagome and jumped back several paces from the sound of the voice. We watched as the sand around the body began to boil and suck the body under as it coalesced and formed into a solid form, rising steadily and shaping itself into a man. The man was wearing a long fur covering his entire body and a mask of a baboon's head covering his features.  
  
"Naraku." Kagome hissed angrily at the man in front of them. "What have you done to them! Where are they!"  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry of the long time between updates, but this chapter was a doozy to complete. I was up until after 1 am working on it. Why is it that I always seem to get the best material for each chapter as I am trying to go to sleep? Well anyways, we finally know, Miroku isn't dead, but now Sango has disappeared and it seems that Naraku is behind it all. What will happen now and what does Naraku want from Inuyasha and Kagome, it might be more that you think it is..  
  
Remember please review. Your reviews give me inspiration and without them I cannot continue to write. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Ghosts and Dreams of Lavendar Eyes

Author's Note: I am sorry about the last chapter being confusing (swapping back and forth between 1st and 3rd person). I will try not to do it too much, but there are times when it cannot seem to be helped and I ask your patience (meaning I will probably be doing it alot again o_~) ~Flashbacks will be in third person~. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part or characters of Inuyasha with the exception of this fanfiction.  
  
  
  
Firefly Wishes  
  
By DBZ Vegeta  
  
Chapter 5 - Ghosts and Dreams of Lavender Eyes  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
A strange laughter seemed to echo back and forth across the dry air, rippling up and down hysterically. We watched, as the figure of Naraku appeared to hover several inches above the heated sand. His voice echoed in our ears, the dry raspy words hissing deliriously through the maniacs' laughter.  
  
"They are alive, but for how long is up to you" Naraku cackled hysterically. "You have something I want, and if you wish to see your friends alive again, you will bring it to me."  
  
"You want the Shikon shards, don't you." Kagome said fiercely, her eyes glowing with hatred. "You know that we will fight you for them."  
  
"Ah, my dear miko. That is untrue, I don't want the Shikon shards. You will soon find out what I want." Naraku hissed breathlessly. His eyes malevolently tracing over the two forms standing in front of him. "Inuyasha, I see that you survived the little bump on the head I gave you. It seems that you are definitely becoming a serious nuisance to me. I will have to take care of you soon." he said as he floated closer to the pair.  
  
As he reached out a hand to attempt to stroke Kagome's face, I couldn't stand it anymore. With a loud yell, I grabbed Tetsusaiga from the sheath at my waist and jumped in between Kagome and Naraku, knocking Kagome back into the sand behind me. The sword magically transformed from a dull, rusty piece of junk into a large glowing fang, the hilt rimed with silver fur.  
  
"Stay away from her." I growled angrily, watching as Naraku came to a halt and stared down at the tip of my sword poised beneath his chin.  
  
"When will you learn? You cannot defeat me." he sneered, his teeth glinting under the hood of the baboon mask. Putting his fingertips under the end of my sword, he swatted it upwards as he slithered back away from us.  
  
"Remember, if you want your friends back alive, you have to come find me." Naraku's voice echoed harshly. "To the east for two days, Inuyasha, and we shall see if you can stay alive." A smirk covered the bottom of his face seen through the baboon skin mask.  
  
I screamed as I swung my sword upwards and slashed down across the furry body in front of me. My rage was out of control; I had to kill this demon. Howling, I chased him down slashing angrily as he giggled and danced outside of my reach.  
  
"You have to do better." he snorted. I hit him solidly as he was distracted by his laughter, my blade slicing cleanly down through his shoulder and chest. Suddenly as if a storm appeared out of nowhere, his body collapsed in front of mine, resuming the shape of the dead man from earlier and then shivering into a small wooden doll, broken in half.  
  
"Dammit, another one of those stupid puppets of Naraku's." I growled, standing limply over the broken doll, my now untransformed sword dangling from my hand. I turned and found Kagome, looking up at me from where I had pushed her back into the sand. I reached out a hand and helped her up. Turning away from the questions I saw in her eyes, I stalked back toward the camp.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait." she yelled, chasing after me. Reaching out, she grabbed ahold of my arm and swung me around to face her. "Your remembering more, aren't you? You said something about Naraku's puppets." Her face was turned expectantly up towards mine, yet I could not look at her. When Naraku had disappeared, flashes of memories had begun to race through my mind.  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
"Innnuuuyaaasshhaaa" Kagome screamed. Fighting against the tentacle that had wrapped around her waist and was dragging her towards a wide-open maw filled with long jagged teeth.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu" Inuyasha yelled as he sprung up from the ground behind her and slashed the tentacle encircling her waist. Twisting in mid air he caught her before she plummeted to the ground and jumped back to deposit her next to Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Stay here wench" he growled as he turned and began slashing and hacking at the giant monster in front of him, pieces of tentacle flying every which way. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, the tentacles had a life of their own and began to pulsate and swarm behind him.  
  
"Stay back Kagome" Sango shouted as she swung Hiraikotsu at some of the nearest tentacles flying in their direction.  
  
"Why is everyone suddenly worried about me! I can take care of myself." Kagome yelled as she snatched her bow and quiver from Miroku and began firing rapidly at tentacles that Sango's boomerang didn't hit. "Watch out, Inuyasha" she suddenly screamed.  
  
"What?" he turned to see several of the severed tentacles flying towards him, but before he could destroy them, they latched onto his arms and legs, dragging him struggling to the ground. The other pieces gathering in a group and beginning to form themselves into another monster, so soon there were two of the giant demons.  
  
"Watch out everyone, I'm going to use the Air Void." Miroku yelled as he dodged around Kagome and Sango. Unwrapping the prayer beads from around his hand, he let the flap of his glove drop as he braced himself for the power of the void. Grimacing as the void began pulling the demons into his hand, he vaguely heard a shout from behind him.  
  
"Hoshi, above you, look out." Looking up he saw, to his dread, a swarm of Naraku's poison bees heading straight for the void. Before he could pull the beads back into place several of the noxious bees had managed to enter the void. Pulling the beads back into place Miroku fell to his knees and clutched his hand in agony, beads of sweat gathering at his temples.  
  
"Hoshi. . . Hoshi. . ." Sango cried out, dropping her boomerang and running over to kneel by the downed monk. Inuyasha yelled a final time in the background, destroying the two demons, a single shard falling to the ground between them. He scooped up the shard and totted over next to the small group next to the fallen monk.  
  
"Feh, get up you worthless pervert." Inuyasha growled as he handed the shard over to Kagome to store away.  
  
"Inuyasha! Miroku been poisoned by Naraku's bees again." Sango frowned up at the scowling hanyou. "Help me get him back to the camp" she gestured for Inuyasha to help her lift the groaning, half-conscious monk.  
  
With a look of disgust, he slung the monk over his shoulder and stomped back towards camp. Dropping Miroku roughly onto his blankets, he jumped back up into the tree he had been in before this whole incident started, watching as Sango and Kagome fussed over the monk.  
  
"Feh, stupid monk." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, looking up at him. He turned and scowled down at her, "What?" he said.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
THUMP  
  
~~ End Flashback ~~  
  
I hadn't realized that I had fallen to my knees in the sand nor that I had been clutching my head screaming, until I heard Kagome's voice trying to break through the haze of flashing pictures and sounds.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
~ Ooo, my head hurts. ~ she thought as she gripped the aching appendage in both of her hands. Sitting up, she slowly opened her eyes to discover that she was in a small dark room, a thin strip of light pouring in from a small barred window high on the wall. ~ Where am I? ~ she thought looking around her carefully, as any sharp movement caused a sudden pain to shot through her already aching head. Feeling around her head, she found a small lump near the back of her head. Wincing when she touched it, she determined that this had to be the source of her pain.  
  
Slowly rising from the floor, she began to investigate the small room. It was only 10 foot by 10 foot, with a small window set so high in the wall, that she could not reach it. A door was on the opposite wall from the window, and when she tried the handle, she found that it was locked from the outside. Crossing the room, she sat back down on the floor beneath the window facing the door, the wall to her back.  
  
~ The last thing I remember was Inuyasha telling me it was time to stop and then laying down for a short rest. ~  
  
She thought back to that moment, Inuyasha had been insistent that they stop for rest, even though she knew they could not be too far from where he had left the body. She had agreed, unwillingly. She had been pushing herself hard for the past two days and was near the breaking point. As soon as she had lain down on the blanket, she had fell deeply asleep. Not that she had been able to sleep the previous two days, since every time she closed her eyes, she saw Miroku's face hovering in her mind.  
  
This time she had no choice, her body simply shut her down. Not that it had been a restful sleep. Her dreams where filled with images of Miroku.  
  
Miroku smiling.  
  
Miroku laughing.  
  
Miroku walking along side of her and the rest of the group.  
  
Miroku groping. Well that was one she could have done without remembering. Flushing at the memories of the various times he had snuck in a quick pat on her backside, and of her beaming him over the head with Hiraikotsu. But the thing she remembered most was his eyes. Those lavender eyes, always watching, full of laughter and mischief. Full of pain and sorrow. How many times she just wanted to stare into his eyes and not have to worry about Naraku, demon exterminating, or shard hunting. She just wished that she had been able to find out if that was him in the desert and how she wished she had told him how she felt about him.  
  
Her musings where cut short by the sound of the door being unlocked. Scrambling up to her feet, she braced herself for whatever was going to happen.  
  
"So, you are awake Sango." came a soft woman's voice, her face and body shrouded in the darkness of the hallway. The woman stepped forward until she was illuminated by the moonlight pouring through the high set window.  
  
"Kagura." Sango hissed. "I knew Naraku had to be involved in this somehow. What do you want from me?"  
  
"Oh, you are just a little bait to lure your friends here to save you." Kagura grinned maliciously at her. "But I thought you might get a little lonely, so I had someone else brought, just for you." A wicked light seemed to twinkle from her eye. "I hope you enjoy him."  
  
Turning, she slithered back out the door as a dark lump of clothes was careless tossed into the room. The door slammed shut as Sango lunged towards it, in an attempt to escape. Banging her fists helplessly on the now locked door, Sango laid her head against it vowing that she would try again to get away.  
  
After a few minutes she turned and looked at the body that had been tossed in with her. She slowly knelt down beside the man, who was laying face down on the floor and not moving. Carefully she rolled the man over into the moonlight. Gasping, she shakily reached out a hand to smooth the tousled hair away from his face.  
  
"Miroku" she cried.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Author's Note: Well, Inuyasha's memories are starting to return, but is it for the best. Will he stay the same sweet, articulate man that he has become without them or will he revert to his mean, callused I-don't-care-I- don't-need-you attitude. Sango has been captured by Naraku and has found Miroku. But what does Naraku actually want if it isn't the shards? More to come..  
  
Please remember when you read - review. Your reviews give me insight on how you would like this story to proceed. 


	6. Why Can't I Remember?

A/N: You will notice that I switch back and forth from 1st to 3rd person a lot in this chapter. I have tried to differentiate between the two. Hope I don't confuse you too much. Sorry for the length between update, I am currently writing on two stories and I am trying not to get confused between them.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part or characters of Inuyasha with the exception of this fanfiction.  
Firefly Wishes  
  
By DBZ Vegeta  
  
Chapter 6 - Why Can't I Remember  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Kagura laughed as she heard the girl call out her lover's name. ~ What delicious irony to have captured those two. ~ she thought. Padding silent down the hall, she stopped before the papered door.  
  
"My lord." She called quietly, knowing that he could hear the slightest whisper of her voice. A shiver of fear ran down her spine at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Yes, Kagura." he responded, impatience coloring his tones.  
  
"I have done as you asked. The monk is now detained with the girl." she cringed at the hint of anger slithering through his acknowledging tones.  
  
"Well done, everything is going as planed." his voice crackling with untamed delight. "Leave now." he said, a hysterical laughter dodging her quickened footsteps down the hall. It was everything that she could do not to break into an all out run to be away from him. Lately he had become more and more unpredictable. Not that he was ever predictable to begin with, but for some reason, an insanity had seem to hover about the fringes of his personality.  
  
"What did you do now?" said her shy, quiet sister. Her milky white eyes peering coldly through her soul.  
  
"Nothing, I just did what he told me to do." turning as her body shivered violently from the aftereffects of having to deal with Naraku.  
  
"Kanna," she said, as she turned back towards the girl. "Has Naraku said anything to you about what he is planning."  
  
"No." came the normal short response from the girl.  
  
~ I wonder what he's up to. ~ Kagura thought as she walked out of the room and headed down the hallway towards her room.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
I slowly became away of my surroundings. There was a sound of weeping nearby, somehow it disturbed my greatly. Groaning, I tried to sit up, clutching my aching head in my hands.  
  
"Inuyasha." came a crying voice. "Are you alright."  
  
"Feh." I spat. The sound of her voice sent shivers down my spine. What was happening, it felt like my head was splitting apart. I felt soft arms come around me and help me to sit up. Opening my eyes I found Kagome looking worriedly down at me.  
  
I shot up away from her touch. I couldn't take it. Too many thoughts were spinning though my head. I heard her call out my name behind, worriedly. I remembered Naraku's words, two days to the east to find him. Turning I started running eastward, ignoring her cries behind me.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha bolted away from her. Tears streamed down her face, she wished that she could do something to help him. After Naraku's puppet had been destroyed, Inuyasha had collapsed screaming and clutching his head. Soon all sound had stopped from him and he appeared to be sleeping, but she could tell that he was dreaming. His body would twitch and his hands would occasionally claw at the air. She had sat as close to him as possible, without getting close enough to get struck by one of his flailing arms.  
  
~ Had it only been last night that he had held her in his arms and had kissed her? ~ she thought. Quickly she gathered her backpack and sprinted after Inuyasha. Watching as he disappeared into the distance and knowing that she would not catch him, she slowed down and followed his footprints in the sand. She understood that with everything going on and his memory problems, he probably was very confused and needed some time alone. He wouldn't leave her forever; he would be back for her.  
  
~*~  
  
I pounded the soft sand with my fists. ~ Why? ~ my mind screamed at me. ~ Why can't I remember what happened? ~ Hanging my head, dejectedly, images blazing though my head, pictures of faces, some that I knew some that I didn't. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, I recognized their faces instantly. Images of a dark haired monk, must be Miroku. An old woman dressed in miko clothing, and then a young woman in miko clothing that looked a lot like Kagome, only different. Everything seemed to be in slow motion with no sound, mouths moving talking to me, but no words.  
  
I screamed again. ~ Someone, please make it stop. ~ I thought, my hands griping my aching head. Looking up I saw the sun setting over the sand and the moon beginning to rise. A new moon, ~ Oh, great as if I didn't have enough problems. ~ he thought, bring my hands in front of my face to watch they transformed, the claws shrinking and forming into regular nails. His hair cascading about his face turning from silver to black. His senses dulling as his transformation from hanyou to human was completed.  
  
Curling up into a ball, I rocked back in forth against the pain in my head and heart, as darkness fell swiftly over my eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
She found him curled up into a small ball in the sand. Looking down at his black hair, she sighed as she looked up at the new moon. Dropping her bags nearby, she quickly erected the small tent over Inuyasha and snagged two blankets out of the bag. Sitting down next to him she spread one over his shivering form and one across her shoulders. Reaching out she gently stroked the hair back from his sleeping face, still entranced by the changes that he made once a month. His eyes opened blearily, before he crawled closer to her and snuggled his head into her lap, his arms snaking around her waist, holding onto her as if his life depended on it.  
  
Sighing gently, she comforted him as much as she could. Gently stroking his hair and shoulders, feeling the shudders that rocked his strong frame. She began to sing softly, a gentle song to lull him into a peaceful sleep. It was the least she could do for him.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
Author's Note: Help, I need your opinions. Do you want to see this fiction with lemon scenes or do you want just romance? It's getting to the point where I need to make a decision on which way this fic is going. I have several ideas, but want to know what you (the reader) wants. Leave a review with your desires. Thanks.  
  
P.S. I have had several request for emails when I update chapters so here is an easy way for me to send you all emails and you to get what you want. So, if you want chapter updates notifications sent to you - join this list: (I will not send you any spam mail - I hate getting it myself, so I know how you would.) 


	7. Miroku Found

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part or characters of Inuyasha with the exception of this fanfiction.  
Firefly Wishes  
  
By DBZ Vegeta  
  
Chapter 7 - Miroku Found  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Sango's hand flew to cover her gasp. It was Miroku! He was alive! Smoothing the disheveled black hair back from his face, she cried silent tears of joy and pain as she looked down at his battered face.  
  
He was unconscious, but his chest moved in a regular pattern of deep breathing. Slowly she began to check him for any other obvious injuries other than his face. Running light fingers across his shoulders and down his chest, she moved her hands away quickly when he moaned as her hands passed over his ribs. Carefully she prodded the area, finding several bruised and cracked ribs along his left side.  
  
Sighing, other than the ribs and the bruises on his face, he was going to be all right. Looking around the room, she saw a small roll in one corner. Quickly getting to her feet, she crossed the room and discovered a small roll of bedding. Briskly she spread out the bedding and turned back to the unconscious man. Carefully, she shifted his body from the middle of the room onto the bedding she had rolled out in the corner.  
  
Drawing the musty blanket over his still form, she sat down next to him, her back against the wall and her knees drawn up to her chest. Blinking back the tears that were threatening to overflow, she laid her head down on her knees, trying not to let her emotions overcome her. Sleep came to her fitfully, filled with dreams.  
  
~* Dreamscape *~  
  
Sango looked down at the moaning man next to her. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone off into the woods to try and find some herbs to help bring his fever down. The poison from Naraku's bees still coursed through his system. His face was covered with a light sheen of perspiration and he was tossing his head back and forth, mumbling incoherently.  
  
Leaning down next to his head, "Hoshi." she murmured trying to wake him up from what seemed to be a nightmare.  
  
With a startled cry, Miroku sprang up from the bedding to almost smack into Sango who had been leaning over him. Crying out as he slapped his hands down onto the ground, he snatched up his gloved hand and cradled it against his chest, gasping desperately against the pain radiating from it.  
  
"Hoshi, are you all right?" Sango asked as she hovered concernedly next to him. Miroku looked up at her with pain filled eyes.  
  
"Sango." He said, coughing heavily. Sango reached quickly for the water bag and held it up to his lips. He glanced at her gratefully as he reached up with his good hand and help steady the bag. Taking a long drink, he push the bag away from his lips. Sango capped it and put it back down next to them. She watched as he again cradled his cursed hand against his chest.  
  
"Here, let me look." she said as she reached for his hand. Ignoring his attempts to keep her from his hand, she gripped his wrist firmly and pulled his palm away from his chest. Gasping as she looked down at his hand, her eyes flew up to meet his.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" she sputtered angrily. His eyes slid away from hers guilty, not wanting to see the censor in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't want to worry everyone." he mumbled, turning his head away from her gaze. She looked back down at the damaged hand, the purple cloth covering the air void was stained almost black from his blood, and the blue prayer beads tingled as dark red color.  
  
"You have ripped it again, haven't you?" she asked in a very quiet voice. Her mind whirling at the implications, his foster father was too far away from them to get there in time to repair the wound. If it wasn't repaired, it would rip faster and he would die much sooner than expected.  
  
"Yes, I felt it go when I tried to evade Naraku's bees." he sighed mournfully, he knew exactly what it meant to his life and he was sure Sango did too.  
  
"Is there no one else who could possibly help you, other than your foster father?" Sango asked, her voice quavering slightly. He glanced up at the sound and caught a glimpse of pain in her eyes before she looked away from him.  
  
"No, he was the only one who could do it." he sighed heavily, bound by his destined fate to follow in his father's footstep and die at an early age. ~ I can't just die yet, I don't have an heir. Though do I really want to impose this curse on a child. ~ he thought.  
  
"He didn't teach himself to heal your rip, did he? Didn't he learn from someone else?" Sango persisted. She wanted to believe that there was a chance that they could get his hand fixed to give them more time to prepare for Naraku.  
  
"He was taught by an old monk at the Hiroshi Shrine. He was ancient when I was a small child, I sincerely doubt that he is still alive." Miroku said, as he lay back down on the blanket. He was still weak from the earlier ordeal.  
  
"But there may be a chance." Sango cried.  
  
"Chance for what, Sango." Kagome asked, puzzled at Sango's devastated expression. Before Miroku could stop her, Sango told the others what had happened to his hand. She watched as he closed his eyes, and laid his good arm across his eyes, trying to block out the conversation.  
  
"Okay, okay, quit pestering me, I'll take him." Inuyasha's voice rang out loudly across the clearing. Miroku sat up suddenly, swaying slightly as his head spun. She quickly put her arm around his back to steady him, as she looked down at him concernedly.  
  
"I'll go, but it may be futile." he said as he gazed back up at her, trying to smile.  
  
"Hentai." she suddenly yelled as she dropped her arms from around his back and smacked him up along side of his head. ~ He had done it again, the idiot. ~ she thought as she stomped angrily across the camp, wincing from where he had pinched he backside.  
  
~* End Dreamscape *~  
  
A loud groan awoke her from her dreams. Shifting uncomfortably, Sango blinked her eyes trying to determine where she was. Hearing the groan again, her memory of what had happened swiftly returned and she turned to find Miroku struggling to sit up, one of his hands over his eyes.  
  
"Hoshi." she cried, quickly putting her arm around his back to steady him. He moaned loudly as her arms accidentally tightened around his cracked ribs.  
  
"Ouch Sango, careful." he complained, dropping his hand from his eyes to peer blearily up at her. "Hi" he said a small grin quirking on his battered face. He was startled when she suddenly burst into tears and leapt into his arms.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong? You really didn't hurt me that much." he said concerned as he patted her back awkwardly. If anything, his words caused her to sob harder, frowning he struggled to sit up and pulled her light body onto his lap, his arms reaching around to enclose her closer to him. Her head was buried in his shoulder and her arms had snaked up around his neck. Soothingly, he stroked her beautiful black hair back from her face, as he murmured words of comfort.  
  
He held her gently against him as her sobs began to taper off. Reaching out, he placed he placed a finger beneath her chin and tilted her head up so he could see her eyes.  
  
"Sango, please tell me, what's wrong?" Miroku could not understand what was going on and needed her to explain.  
  
"Mir. . . Hoshi" she stammered, gazing up into his violet eyes. "I am just so glad you are alive." Tears began to stream down her face again, as she realized that this wasn't a dream and he was really there.  
  
"Alive?" he asked puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be alive?" Looking around the room and noticing the bars on the windows, he turned quizzically back to Sango, "Where are we and what has happened?"  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry that this chapter has taken such a long time to come. I had a small writer's block on this story and I am also in the progress of writing one new story and one sequel. The next chapter is underway and I do not think it will take as long as this one.  
  
Please let me know what you think, should I continue? Thanks for your patience. 


	8. Promises Made My Love Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part or characters of Inuyasha with the exception of this fanfiction.  
  
Firefly Wishes  
  
By DBZ Vegeta  
  
Chapter 8 - Promises Made My Love Forever  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Sango became aware of where she was, blushing she quickly slid of his lap to sit next to him. Nervously plucking at her skirt, her head downcast as she gathered her thoughts.  
  
"You've been missing for over a month. Kagome and I found Inuyasha delirious and having lost his memory about a week ago, the only thing he could remember was waking up in the desert next to a body of a dead man. He had found your staff with the body." she whispered, her voice barely carrying to his ears. "We set off back in search of the body when I was taken, I woke up when Kagura had come in and then they brought you."  
  
Miroku couldn't believe what he was hearing, "A month, but it was only yesterday that Inuyasha and I were on our way back from the shrine."  
  
"You made it to the shrine. Was the old man there, was he able to take care of you hand?" she asked quickly, reaching for his hand to examine it. The glove and prayer beads were still in place but they now where clean and she could see a bandage beneath them.  
  
"Yes, the old codger was still there. He scolded me soundly and then patched me up" he murmured as he looked down at the dark head hovered over his hand.  
  
~ And he also said that if I continue to use it like I have been it will short my life considerably. ~ he thought to himself.  
  
"After he patched you up, what happened? How did you end up here? Who was that man that was left in the desert if it wasn't you?" Sango questioned, her eyes coming up from his hand to meet his. She quickly looked away and pulled her hands back into her lap, when she realized that she was still holding his hand.  
  
"To answer your questions in order, after Tohru completed the repairs on my hand, Inuyasha and I spent two nights before leaving. I don't remember anything else that happened after we left the shrine, other than Inuyasha being his usual annoying self." Miroku said as he frowned, staring blankly off into the distance.  
  
"You can't remember anything at all?" Sango asked as she slid closer to him. Miroku looked into her concerned eyes, confusion clouding his lavender eyes.  
  
"The last thing that I remember was Inuyasha and I walking away from the shrine yesterday morning, no that's not right is it. My yesterday morning was over two weeks ago." he said as he dropped his head into his hands, his mind spinning wildly with the implications. "What happened to me for the two weeks?"  
  
"It will be all right Hoshi, we will find out what happened." Sango said as she gently laid her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look up into her eyes, his head pounding with the headache that was beginning to build behind his eyes. Seeing the look of pain in his eyes, Sango coaxed him to lay down, his head pillowed on her lap. Watching as his eyes slid shut and his breathing gentled, she allowed herself the luxury of running her fingers through his soft black hair. Closing her eyes, she sighed gently leaning back against the wall as she whispered, "Miroku, my love, please promise me you won't leave again."  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha's change from human back into hanyou occurred as the sun began its slow rise over the horizon. Kagome watched as his hair gradually faded from black back into silver and his fingernails lengthened into claws. She had sat up most of the night watching over his exhausted form, the change he went through once a month leaving him venerable to attack. Yawning widely, Kagome gently shifted Inuyasha's head from her lap and slid down next to him. Now that he was back to his hanyou form, her watching over him was no longer needed. Curling up next to his warm body, she yawned again as she closed her eyes and slid gratefully into a light doze.  
  
~* Dreamscape *~  
  
"Feh, I don't know why I have to carry him. Can't he walk on his own?" Inuyasha grumbled as he kneeled down for Miroku to settle against his shoulders.  
  
"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, causing his ears to flatten against his head. "Miroku can't walk as weak as he is. You need to get him there quickly and the easiest way is for you to carry him."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha spat as he surged upwards, almost causing Miroku to tumble from his back. He unconsciously tightened his grip around the monk, keeping him from falling from his perch.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Sango asked quietly, looking up from the bag she was packing.  
  
"We should be back in less than two weeks." Miroku mumbled hoarsely. His eyes closed against the pain surging through his body. "It should only take us three or four days each way."  
  
"Here Inuyasha." Sango said as she slid the strap of the bag she had packed with necessary items over his shoulder. "That should last you to the shrine, you can refill there."  
  
"Please take care of him, Inuyasha and be careful yourself." Kagome said as she stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm, concern clearly visible in her eyes. Grunting wordlessly, he nodded stiffly before leaping out of the clearing."  
  
~* End Dreamscape *~  
  
Sitting up with a jerk, I rubbed my eyes as the scenes of the dreams still played behind my eyelids. Dropping my hand I opened my eyes to see that the sun had risen high in the sky, and looking down at my hand I sighed with relief to find my claws had returned. I never would admit it to anyone, but every time I turned human, I worried that it would be permanent and when I awoke the next morning I would be stuck in that form.  
  
Hearing a soft sigh beside me, I turned to find Kagome curled up next to me, her dark hair spread wildly across the blanket. ~ Why can't I remember everything that happened? ~ I mused quietly as I reached out to move a lock of hair that had fallen across her face. ~ Bits and pieces are all I remember. What does Naraku want with Kagome? ~  
  
My hand stilled as it hovered over her face, before coming down to gently caress the soft skin of her cheek. Suddenly I realized that no matter what that bastard wanted, I wasn't going to let anything happen to Kagome. We were going to find our friends and rescue them, that he promised himself. And if in the process I could kill Naraku, I wouldn't be too upset at the prospect. A grin that could be classified as wicked spread across my face as I envisioned the end result of our journey.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait between chapters, I have been busy with two new fics that I have been working on. I promise that this one will get finished and I won't abandon it. It just may take me longer than I had planned to complete it.  
  
To keep up-to-date on the progress of this story and the other that I am working on, go to my bio page. I update it weekly with the happening of every story that I am working on. If you have any suggestions for this story, please feel free to send them to me.  
  
Thanks for reading ~ DBZ Vegeta 


	9. Continuance of a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part or characters of Inuyasha with the exception of this fanfiction. 

Firefly Wishes

By DBZ Vegeta

~~*~~*~~  
**Chapter 9 – Continuance of a Dream   
**~~*~~*~~

A hysterical laughter floated down the hallways, causing a shiver of fear to spike down Kagura's spine. _'Whatever Naraku's planning isn't going to be pretty."_ she thought turning away and rapidly walking as far as she could to get away from that insane laughter.

"Ka. . .gu. . .ra. . . ." a voice echoed out, drawing out each syllable of her name and causing more than chills to run up her spine again. It froze her in her tracks, shivering violently.

Turning she slowly returned to the room that she was running from. Naraku sat on a mat next to the open door staring off into the distance. His dark black hair ruffled lightly by the soft breeze blowing in through the door. One could almost call him handsome, until you looked into his eyes.

Those eyes. . .that could chill you to the bone, that could bore directly into your soul and steal away every dream. It was those very eyes that now locked onto her as she stepped into the room and knelt submissively before him, her head bowed to break eye contact. But yet she could still feel them searing into her skin. 

"You called, my lord." she whispered, trying to control the fear that rippled endlessly through her nerves. 

"Ahh, my faithful servant." he hissed. "Where are they?"

"Almost to the lake, about a half a days journey." she replied quickly. 

"Good, is everything as I requested it?" he said, a maniacal gleam lighting his eyes. 

"Yes, my lord. All is ready for their arrival." she answered, an involuntary shudder racking her frame as she looked up and caught the gleam in his eyes. 

"You disapprove." he cackled, the insane light gleaming brighter every second. 

"No, my lord. It's not my place to make judgments about your motives. All has been prepared as you specified and everything will be carried out as you directed." she murmured, looking back down praying that he would accept her answer. 

"Just remember that. I can take your life back whenever I wish it. Don't disappoint me." he said, watching her closely. "Leave." 

"Yes, my lord." Kagura said as she slowly inched out of the room, closing the screen behind her. She walked quickly down the hall and once out of earshot, burst into a run. She ran until she reached her room and its dubious safety. Leaning back against the closed door, she shut her eyes and took deep breaths to restore her calm. 

"What did you do now to upset our lord, sister." came a small voice from nearby. Jumping at the sound she opened her eyes and look into milky white eyes.

"I did nothing wrong, Kanna." she said irritably. 

Kanna said nothing and turned away, slipping silently through the door clutching her mirror tightly to her chest. Kagura sighed as she watched her leave, Kanna was always faithful to Lord Naraku no matter what he asked of her. Kagura though had other ideas in mind.

~*~

"Inuyasha, wait we need to rest for a moment." Kagome said as she tugged on his sleeve. I irritably turned and looked down at her. What I found caused me to stop instantly and turn to catch her in my arms.

"Kagome, are you all right?" I asked, panic coloring my tones.

"I fine, just tired. Please could we rest for just a little while?" she asked, her tired eyes turned up to him. 

"Yes." I said as I lead her over to a large tree and shrugged the pack I was carrying off my shoulder. Quickly taking the blanket I unfolded it and pushed her down gently. Kneeling next to her I looked up into her haggard face, taking in the dark circles beneath her eyes and her cracked lips. She looked exhausted. 

"Kagome." I started.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine. I just need to rest for a little while and then we can continue on." Kagome said as she looked tiredly up at me. She brought her hand up touched my cheek gently. I leaned into her fingers, my eyes closing as I savored her soft touch. When her hand fell away from my face, I looked down to find that she had fallen asleep leaning against the tree. Gently I slid her down until she lay with her head cradled in my lap as I leaned back against the tree. 

My thoughts rolled as I realized that I had been pushing us steadily since I had awoken this morning and if Kagome had been true to form, she would have been up all night watching over me during my changed state.

Shaking my head softly, I looked down at the sleeping beauty laying on my lap. My memory still had not completely returned yet I knew that I had a connection with this woman, one that ran deeper than any memory. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember more of my lost memories. What had happened to Miroku and myself after we had left for the shrine?

The time had come for me to make a decision, did I want to fight to remember what had happened and the return of all of my memories or did I want to live on without them. Something told me that most of my lost memories where not happy ones, and that I would be better off not remembering them.

__

'I'll think more about this later.' the thought crossed my mind, weariness beginning to seep into my bones. Since I was letting Kagome rest I should as well. Extending my senses, I drifted into a light slumber knowing that our journey to save our friends must resume soon. 

~* **_Dreamscape_** *~

"Feh, I don't know why I have to carry you every day. You should be able to travel on your own by now." Inuyasha grunted as he lifted Miroku onto his back. 

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but we should be there today and you won't have to carry me again." Miroku groaned softly as his injured hand was squeezed between his body and Inuyasha's back. Carefully extracting his hand from between them, he leaned forward and held on as tight as he could as Inuyasha began bounding forward again. 

Several hours passed before Inuyasha slowed down and came to a sudden halt. Miroku, who had been dozing slightly, came abruptly awake at the sudden lack of movement. Looking up from where he had rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulder, he saw that they had reached the edge of a large clearing. In the center of the clearing was a small temple with several smaller out-buildings surrounding it on three sides.

"Is this it?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Yes." Miroku replied tiredly as he slid down off of Inuyasha's back. Swing his staff around he leaned heavily on it as he picked his way slowly across the clearing towards the buildings, vaguely aware that Inuyasha was following behind him. 

"Greetings traveler, how may I assist you today?" came a quiet voice. Miroku turned to find a young apprentice monk standing in the shadows of one of the out-buildings.

"Ah, yes. I have come to see Tohru. Is he still here?" he asked politely.

"He is here, but he rarely sees anyone." answered the young monk.

"He will see me." 

"Come with me and we shall ask." the young man said as he turned towards the shrine. As they started forward the man turned again and glared fiercely at Inuyasha, "However the demon is not welcome."

Miroku turned and stared hard at the young monk. "When has the hospitality of any shrine dictated who may partake in it?" he said his voice cold and hard.

The young monk paled beneath the cold censure, but almost fainted when a reply was heard from behind him.

"Yes, when has the hospitality of this shrine been denied to an person who sought it?" 

"Master, I'm. . .I'm sorry." stuttered the young monk, turning and falling to his knees before a very old monk standing behind them. 

"Yes, I know you are, but remember that any person that comes to our shrine is always welcome, no matter their heritage." The old monk turned from his chastising of the younger man toward Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Miroku my son, it has been a long time since we have seen one another." 

"Yes Master Tohru, too long." Miroku said as he went to take a step forward to greet the man. But unfortunately his legs could no longer hold him and he alarmingly tilted forward towards the ground. Inuyasha quickly darted forward and caught him before he reached the ground. 

"Well, its seems that you are not here strictly for a visit. Bring him this way my child." Tohru said gesturing for Inuyasha to bring Miroku inside the large building behind him. Inuyasha slung one of Miroku's arms over his shoulder and pulled him into the building. He laid Miroku down on the mat that Tohru indicated and stepped back as the old man knelt next to him. 

"What has happened to cause this?" he asked looking pointedly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha grunted and looked away. "Well answer me boy?"

"I am not a boy." Inuyasha growled, turning back to glare heatedly at the old man.

"Fine you are not a boy, but answer my question." 

"Feh, he got careless and let Naraku's wasps poison him, along with tearing his wind tunnel." Inuyasha spat as he crossed his arms and looked away again.

"Ahh, so that is the reason. Fine, you wait outside while I take care of this." Tohru commanded as he turned back to the unconscious Miroku.

~* **_End Dreamscape_** *~

I opened my eyes slowly, looking out over the slowly darkening landscape. More memories but yet still no closer to the answer I was seeking.

~~*~*~~

A/N: More memories and yet still no answers as to what Naraku wants from our group. Stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading. ~DBZ Vegeta


	10. The Battle For Sanity

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part or characters of Inuyasha with the exception of this fanfiction.  
  
Firefly Wishes  
  
By DBZ Vegeta  
  
~~*~~*~~ Chapter 10 - The Battle For Sanity ~~*~~*~~  
  
Miroku woke up, disoriented and with a pounding headache. He slowly became aware of a warmth surrounding him and as he opened his eyes, he was meet with an unbelievable sight. Sango was curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest and arms encircling his waist. Reaching up a free hand, he brushed a stray curl, that had fallen over her closed eyes, away from her face. He smiled softly as she unconsciously leaned into his hand, however he was shocked by the soft words that she murmured.  
  
"Mmm. . .Miroku."  
  
He pulled his hand back like it had been burned and stared down at her, his mouth gaping like a fish on dry land. 'She had called his name,' he thought stunned. 'She never had called him anything else other than Hoshi before now.'  
  
His eyes were drawn to hers as the began to flutter softly, a soft murmur of contentment sighing from her lips as she snuggled closer to him. He waited for the explosion that he knew had to be coming and wasn't disappointed as her dark brown eyes opened.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, you pervert!" she yelled as she jumped up away from him and pulling back her hand, slapped him soundly across the side of his head. He yelped and clutched his head as he fell backwards away from her.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't the one who was cuddling up to you. You seemed pretty content to do that yourself," he growled through his now even worse headache. It was so bad that he eyes were about to cross and his vision blurred. He curled up into a ball on the floor, his arms folded over his head as he rocked back and forth trying to calm the pain radiating from his head.  
  
"Uhm Hoshi, are you alright?" Sango asked, a note of concern lacing her voice.  
  
She leaned forward and placed a soft hand on his shoulder only to draw it back as he snapped angrily at her. "Don't touch me."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. It was only reflex." she said softly, clutching her hands together against her chest, her eyes on the rocking form in front of her.  
  
"Well you did, I already had one killer headache when you decided to wallop me in the head again." he snarled through his pain.  
  
Sango dropped her head in abject misery, knowing that she had caused him great pain. Her instincts had been too great when she had woken up and found his arms about her. No matter how much her body desired to be in such a position, her mind wouldn't let her. Looking up, she reached out a slightly shaky hand and placed it gently onto his shoulder, ignoring the cringe she felt beneath her fingertips. Tightening her grip she rolled him over gently, cradling his head and placing it in her lap. Pulling his arms down away from his head, she softly began to massage his temples tying to alleviate some of the pain she had caused unintentionally.  
  
Miroku sighed and closed his eyes as Sango's fingers magically began to soothe away the pain radiating in his head. As the pain began to fade he was startled to feel drops of moisture striking his face. He opened his eyes and looked up into Sango's tear-stained face. He reached one hand upwards and softly stroked his thumb along one wet line.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you. I always seem to be doing that to you." Sango cried huskily, tears still trickling down her face.  
  
"I know that you didn't mean to hurt me, Sango. I just already had a headache when I awoke to such a beautiful sight," he said gently, his fingers still caressing the soft skin of her cheek.  
  
"Beautiful, who me?" she asked quizzically, her face drawn up into an expression of disbelief.  
  
"Yes, you. You are very beautiful Sango," he said softly, his fingers stilling for a moment on her cheek before drifting lightly up into her soft hair. His fingers closed lightly around the back of her head and he slowly began to draw her face closer down towards his.  
  
"Well well well, isn't this a cozy scene?" came a sarcastic chuckle from the doorway of the room. Sango and Miroku jerked apart and to their feet, Miroku standing in front of Sango.  
  
"I see that you are finally awake monk. Congratulations, I thought that we might not have the pleasure of your awareness." Kagura smiled evilly, the coldness in her eyes causing a cold shiver to run up both of their spines.  
  
"What do you want with us!" spat Miroku, keeping Sango safely behind him.  
  
"Why that is for Naraku to tell you, not I," she replied ingratiating, her eyes taking in the protective stance he had and smiled even deeper than before. 'What delicious irony,' she thought..  
  
"In fact, I have come for her," she said, gesturing to two large guards behind her, who strode into the room and gripped Sango tightly about her upper arms. Before Miroku could whirl and defend her, the guards pulled her from behind him and out the door. Sango yelling and kicking the entire way.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" he yelled, lunging for the wind-demon. Kagura danced out of his way, laughing evilly all the while as she slammed the cell door shut in his face.  
  
"Ah my fine monk, you may not want her back when Naraku is done with her," came through the closed door, the laughter fading away as she disappeared down the hallway. Miroku leaned heavily against the door, his fist clenched and pounding uselessly against the locked door.  
  
"Sango," he cried out, "I am sorry that I didn't protect you."  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait in between chapters, my college class took a lot of my writing time away from me. However I am done now and can start to concentrate on writing again. Let me know what you think, thanks for reading.  
  
~DBZ Vegeta 


	11. State of Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part or characters of Inuyasha with the exception of this fanfiction.  
  
Firefly Wishes  
  
By DBZ Vegeta  
  
##---------##  
Chapter 11 – State of Denial   
##---------##  
  
"Do you think this is where we are supposed to find Naraku?" asked Kagome as she looked up at me. I looked around the area, a small lake surrounded by trees and the almost overwhelming stench of death that hovered over the idyllic scene.  
  
"I would say so," I replied, turning to look down at her. Even with the break we had taken earlier, the exhaustion she felt was evident on her face by the dark circles beneath her eyes. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine once we find our friends," she replied, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "We can all rest when we finally defeat Naraku. I am not going to let him get away with it this time."  
  
A sharp gust of wind broke over the surface of the water, coming up to swirl erratically around them. Hysterical laughter rose from the wind, climbing in pitch and volume until they both had to clasp hands over their ears to block the sound. However, the laughter had a familiar ring to it.  
  
"Show yourself Naraku!" I yelled. A loud snort, followed by a lessening of the wind strength answered my cry.  
  
"So you made it here after all. Your friends must mean a great deal to you," snickered the dark form as it coalesced before them. Gone this time was the baboon pelt that he had worn before and today Naraku was dressed in a dark blue and white hakama and gi.  
  
"Where's Sango and what have you done to her?" cried Kagome as she strained forward against my grip on her shoulders.  
  
"Ah the dark haired demon exterminator. She was such a delicious morsel, I have thoroughly enjoyed her company." Naraku chuckled darkly, a lascivious grin spreading over his face.  
  
"No," wailed Kagome as she strained against my grip, "what did you do to her!" I held her tight and pulled her back against me as she began to sob.  
  
"Naraku, we have done as you asked, now return our friend to us." I growled, glaring angrily at the demon in front of us.  
  
"Ah Ah Ah," he said, waving a finger back and forth, "You still haven't given me everything that I want yet."  
  
"We will never give you the jewel, you fiend." Kagome shouted as she strained against my grip on her arms.  
  
"But I never said anything about the jewel, my dear miko. I want something else from you." Naraku cackled insanely, his eyes sweeping over the pair in front of him.  
  
"You can't have her." I shouted, moving to step in front of Kagome, blocking the lecherous eyes that were practically undressing her. I felt Kagome shudder behind me as she finally realized what it was that Naraku wanted from them.  
  
"But if you want to see your friends alive again, I would think that your should reconsider my request. I would only need her for a short period of time, a pure miko's blood is so enticing and rare." Naraku said, causing a shiver of fear to curl up my spine at how his words were said. Such malice and evil. "But don't worry, I won't kill them yet. I will give you until the morning to decide." As quickly as he appeared before them, so too did he disappear. The wind whipping wildly around them, as I turned to pull Kagome against me trying to block the small debris from hitting her. The wind died down and an unnatural hush fell over the area.  
  
"Kagome." I said softly, leaning back away from her and looking down into her eyes.  
  
"Its alright Inuyasha," she said, reaching one hand up to cradle my cheek, "if it means that we will save them then I would gladly sacrifice myself."  
  
"No!" I yelled, "There has to be another way, something we haven't thought of yet."  
  
"What else can we do?" she said softly, her thumb brushing light across my lips. "It is the only way that we can save them. He wants my body and he shall have it. I will live and return, I promise."  
  
"The blood of a pure miko has great powers, he will become much stronger than he is now. We may not be able to defeat him if he gains your power." I said, lightly kissing the digit pressed to my lips. I raised my hand and pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen forward over her shoulder back. "I can't lose you now Kagome."  
  
"But what if I wasn't a pure miko," she said softly, looking down away from my eyes, a blush racing across her cheeks.  
  
"What?" I stammered, unsure of the ramifications of what she had just said.  
  
"He wants a pure miko. If I wasn't pure anymore, then he wouldn't have the power that he was seeking now would he." She answered softly, peeking up at me through dark lashes.  
  
"So you are saying..." my voice trailed off as I suddenly realized what she was asking me to do.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, I want you to make love to me."

* * *

Miroku stared remorsefully at the locked door praying that it would open and Sango would be returned. He could only hope that nothing had happened to her. His musings were interrupted as the door to the cell was unceremoniously flung open and a huddled shape thrown in. He bolted to his feet and raced to the figure lying on the floor as the door was once again closed and latched.  
  
Kneeling beside Sango he gently rolled her over and picked her up into his arms, cradling her close to his chest. Looking down, he winced at the blood and bruises that he saw on her face and arms. Her kimono was ripped in several places and her hair was a tangled mess. As gently as he could, he slipped his arms beneath her legs and stood up, crossing the room to lay her on the bedding that she had spread out for him only a short time ago. Pulling the blanket up, he tucked it about her shoulders as he sat worriedly next to her, one of her hands held in his.  
  
Darkness had long since fallen before Sango began to stir, her moans of pain waking Miroku from the light slumber he had fallen into. Scrambling closer he leaned over her, one hand still clasped in his as he reached forward with his free hand to gently stroke back the hair that had fallen over her face.  
  
"Sango," he called softly, his hand tightening slightly as he watched her eyelids flutter open and shut. "Sango, please wake up."  
  
"Mmm..."she groaned as her hand came up to rub against her forehand, lines wrinkling across it in agitation.  
  
"Its all right Sango, you are back in the cell with me," he said, leaning forward to slip one arm behind her back and helped to move her into a sitting position. She hissed as the movement brought her fully awake and pain began to become noticeable throughout her extremities.  
  
"Oww," she said as she opened her eyes and looked up into his worried lavender-blue eyes. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Not long, maybe an hour," he lied softly as he reached up to lightly brush off a strand of hair that had fallen forward over her face. "Are you all right?"  
  
Sango closed her eyes as the events that had happened suddenly rushed forward to greet her and she pulled her hand away from his to loop around her knees, that she had pulled up tight against her chest. She leaned forward and buried her head atop her knees, rocking back and forth agitatedly.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku said softly, a note of concern filling his voice. He reached out to place a hand on her back only to have her jerk away from him.  
  
"No, don't touch me," she said, her voice muffled by her arms.  
  
"What did he do to you?" he asked softly.

##---------##  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait in between chapters, I have been concentrating on another story that has taken up a lot of my time. I haven't forgotten about this story, it is just going to take me longer than I thought to complete it. Please let me know what you think so far.  
  
Thanks for reading DBZ Vegeta


End file.
